Escalating energy costs and urbanization have led to increased efforts to provide more effective thermal and acoustic insulation materials for pipelines, automobiles, aerospace, military, apparel, windows, and houses as well as other equipment and appliances. Aerogels are low density, high porosity materials making them useful in many applications, e.g., as thermal and/or acoustic insulators. Aerogels may also be useful in other applications, e.g., as filtration media and catalytic supports.